Maria (Wii Sports)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Maria (Wii Sports Club). Maria is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Maria is one of the best Miis, showing the best skills. She is at the 1800 mark in Tennis (the 4th best player), and she often plays with Eva, sometimes with Tatsuaki. She is also a Pro in Baseball and plays on the Champion's team, who is Sakura. She has a team of Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin and Emily. Maria plays on the Baseball teams of David, Miyu, Nick and Sakura. She doesn't appear as an opponent in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Maria is a Pro in Swordplay, having a skill level of 1020+. She isn't Pro in Basketball or Table Tennis, but is good at both. In Basketball, she is near Pro Class, at 912 skill points, and her teammates are Saburo and Takumi. In Table Tennis, she is around 670 skill points. She is very bad at Cycling, coming 90th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Maria is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 25 edits on "Baseball Teammates" articles. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * Maria is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. She is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Yoko. She is very defensive and strikes often in her appearance on level 19. * She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Maria is one of only six Miis that wear Black Armor more than once. * Maria is the best female in Tennis outside Elisa's Team. * She is one of the two Miis that uses purple armor thin on stage 17, The other being Jackie and they both are very defensive and strikes often. * Maria appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Maria is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. Gallery MariaDACotQR.JPG|Maria's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-60-2.png|Maria's badge. Badge-21-3.png|Maria's badge. Badge-36-7.png|Maria's badge. 56- Maria's Team.jpg|Maria's Baseball Team. MariaBB.png|Maria in Basketball. MariaTT.png|Maria in Table Tennis. Maria.png|Maria as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (24).png|Maria about to fight in Swordplay Duel. 2018-02-07 (12).png|Maria in Baseball. 20180208_202809.jpg|Maria and her teammates Saburo and Takumi in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (79).png|Maria about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (37).png|Maria doubling up with Tatsuaki in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01966.JPG|Maria in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15319706011211309149308.jpg|Another photo of Maria as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (2).png|Maria in Basketball at High Noon. Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_10.47.39_AM.png|Maria in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-28 (1).png|Maria pitching in Baseball. 1531690311936708918032.jpg|Maria in Wii Play Find Mii. IMG_0649.JPG|Maria swordfighting at Dusk. IMG 20180822 142845.jpg IAmSoLucky.jpg 2018-09-02 (3).png|Maria (right) wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-09-15 (6).png 2018-09-14 (1).png 2018-10-01 (50).png Maria particpating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (15).png 2018-10-08 (112).png Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Anna, Tomoko, and Maria participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Maria as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Maria, Pierre, and Silke participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Naomi, Yoko, and Maria featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shouta, Maria, and Helen participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Helen, Maria, and Shouta participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (16).png Vincenzo, Maria, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Hiromasa as the referee in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (126).png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Nick, Ian, and Maria participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Maria in Bowling.JPG Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, and Hiromi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2019-01-08 (44).png Maria participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png IMG 1678.jpg Eduardo, Sarah, Maria and Takumi partcipating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png IMG 2284.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(52).jpg Maria, David and Rin In Stop Watchers.png IMG 2813.jpg IMG 2851.jpg IMG 2866.jpg Eduardo,_Siobhan,_Chris_and_Maria_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Daisuke,_Miyu_and_Maria_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Maria, Haru, Saburo and James participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Maria, Anna and Chris participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Maria rope-slinging.png Megan,_Shouta_and_Maria_participating_in_Lucky_Launch_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo, Megan, Hiroshi and Maria participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 2.png Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Triple Pro Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Miis That use Black Armor More Than Once Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Miis that have name references